


I heard a story

by ArabellaMalfoy



Series: Moaninghook (Moaning Myrtle/Griphook) [11]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-13 19:00:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 89
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28658364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArabellaMalfoy/pseuds/ArabellaMalfoy
Summary: Well, is it a real story?
Relationships: Griphook/Moaning Myrtle
Series: Moaninghook (Moaning Myrtle/Griphook) [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2100258





	I heard a story

Our tale begins in a bathroom in Hogwarts, home of a ghost called Myrtle. She's telling her husband Griphook something.

Griphook sighed. "I wish you could just leave this castle."

Myrtle said, "About that, I heard a story once where a ghost from here did manage to leave the grounds."

Griphook asked, "Is it a real story?"

Myrtle told him, "I'm not sure, but it has given me hope that I'll maybe leave some day too."

Griphook smiled. "I'll do everything in my power to make that happen, dear."


End file.
